


Where'd You Go?

by YinYangZodiac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Something happens to Barry and everyone freaks out, especially Cisco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before they find out about Wells. (Season 1)

Cisco watched as Barry's vitals began to drop. Caitlin started typing away, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Barry?" Cisco called into the mic, swallowing thickly as he waited for a reply. Barry gasped and groaned at the other end of the earpiece.

"Barry! Talk to us, what's happening right now?"

Dr. Wells watched the computer screens tensely, calling Barry's name a few times.

"He's going unconscious," Caitlin said shakily. Cisco pushed away from the desk and stood quickly, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Wh-what? Cisco, where are you going?" Caitlin called as Cisco started to leave the room.

"I'm going to get Barry back." Cisco called over his shoulder.

And then he was gone.  
~

Cisco grit his teeth as Barry started to flat-line once more. He grabbed Barry's hand as Caitlin started up the defibrillators. He leaned down and used his free hand to play with Barry's hair gently. His eyes slipped close and he started whispering to the other.

"Don't leave me, Bear. I know that you can make it through this, and I'll be here the whole time. Caitlin, Dr. Wells, and I aren't giving up on you." Cisco murmured softly, his voice breaking slightly.

"He's...gone." Caitlin said slowly, looking up at Cisco before glancing at Wells. Dr. Wells hit the arm of his wheelchair, gritting his teeth. Cisco held back a sob, pressing his forehead to Barry's gently.

"Barry, come on. You're a hero, heroes don't die. Not like this." Cisco rushed out, moving his hand from Barry's hand and to his chest. Caitlin and Dr. Wells watched Cisco carefully, ready to give comfort once Cisco was ready.

"I love you, Bear. Don't leave me. Don't leave Central City." Cisco choked out, a tear sliding down his cheek. He waited a few seconds and let it set in.

Barry Allen, The Flash, was dead.

Cisco took in a shuddering breath and carefully pressed his lips to Barry's forehead.

The monitor began to beat slowly, catching Cisco's attention quickly. He looked up at at the monitors, watching as Barry's heartbeat quickly started going back to normal. Whatever normal was for them.

Barry took in a heavy gasp, sitting up quickly. Cisco couldn't help but grin, helping the speedster to sit up. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh as Caitlin started checking Barry quickly. Barry looked up at Cisco, a smile gracing his lips.  
~

"I heard what you said," Barry called as Cisco walked into the cortex. The shorter spit out the sip of soda he had in his mouth and coughed a few times.

"Wh-what?"

They were alone, Barry sitting at the desk while facing Cisco.

"A few days ago, when I almost died. I heard you say that you love me."

"Y-yeah, well you were dying and people say weird things when they are under stress." Cisco rushed to defend himself. Barry tilted his head slightly, in a way that told Cisco they the other knew that he was trying to cover it up.

"Cisco," Barry started, standing up and making his way over to the other. Cisco looked away, sipping his soda to distract himself. Barry grabbed the other's shoulders carefully.

"I love you too, Kiko." Barry said softly, meeting Cisco's eyes when he looked up. He looked skeptical, shaking his head slightly. Barry rolled his eyes and grabbed Cisco's face gently, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Y-you were serious." Cisco mumbled once the kiss broke. Barry grinned amd backed up to the desk, leaning against it carefully. Cisco set his drink on the desk, grabbing the taller's sides gently.

"Of course I was." Barry breathed out slowly, pulling Cisco into another kiss. This one was more desperate, like Cisco had to be completely sure that Barry really was there.

"Do me a favor and don't go dying again."

Barry laughed loudly.

"Sure thing, Kiko."


End file.
